


Burbujas

by LunaIssabella



Series: FicToberES2017 [17]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #FicToberES, #FicToberES2017, Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] Sabe que posiblemente su pequeña y privada celebración se salga de control si ambos se terminan la botella [...]





	Burbujas

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble participa en el #FicToberES2017
> 
> Día: 17

**Burbujas**

Yuuri se hunde en la tina mirando a Viktor moverse de un lado al otro colocando velas en todas partes; el joven no le ve el sentido a lo que hace el ruso, pero si Viktor era feliz haciéndolo entonces no lo va a detener. Juega suavemente con el agua soplando suave en la espuma riendo bajo al ver las burbujas alzarse flotando a su alrededor unos segundos antes de explotar.

Viktor regresa trayendo consigo una botella de champagne junto a dos copas dejándolas en el borde para poder entrar frente a él. Sirve un poco de la burbujeante bebida en las dos copas ofreciéndole una.

—Estuviste muy bien hoy, Yuuri —sonríe tomando un poco de su copa enlazando sus dedos mirando el brillo de sus anillos al chocar. Yuuri sonríe sonrojándose suave bebiendo también.

—Falle un salto.

—Lo practicaremos mejor —Viktor termina su copa y se acerca un poco más al joven que se sonroja inevitablemente. Viktor no va a decírselo pues sabe que de hacerlo posiblemente lo mate de la vergüenza, pero le encanta la facilidad con la que Yuuri se sonroja con solo tenerlo cerca.

Deposita un beso en sus labios acariciando sus dedos antes de regresar a su lado de la tina. Yuuri suspira tratando de calmar su alocado corazón sonriendo con timidez ofreciendo su copa para tomar otro trago. Sabe que posiblemente su pequeña y privada celebración se salga de control si ambos se terminan la botella, pero la idea era celebrar, un día no les haría daño.


End file.
